


Beginning of Something New

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes-Airman Captain, Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Hospitalization, Michael Guerin-Physical Therapist, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-08-19 18:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Alex has been recovering from his injuries that he got overseas, he was finally ready to head to Physical Therapy. Walking in, he sees the most gorgeous man in the world. Of course, it happened to be his therapist. Michael was even hotter up close. As they worked together to get Alex up and moving around, they get to know each other. Does this chance meeting open up something they both thought they would never find?





	1. First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Formally known as Helpless Love...
> 
> I've been working on this for a while now, hope everyone enjoys it. 
> 
> Side note...I don't have the first thing about Physical Therapy, I'm going off of what I would think these two men would be doing.

Alex was out of bed, that was a major astonishment for the day. It’s been hell for the past few months, getting your leg blown off in the middle of a desert. He was still in Germany when he got a staph infection that almost cost him his life. But here he was alive and kicking back on Stateside. Making his way to his first Physical Therapy session. He’s been psyching himself up for this day for the past week. His crutches thumping against the tile floors. Feeling the heavy bandages wrapped tightly around his heeling stump. Knowing that he needed to start this, because he didn’t want to stay any longer in this hospital then he had too.

He stopped when he made it in front of the double doors, taking a deep breath before he pushed the door open and walked in. The door snapped open as he walked into the room filled with people working with different trainers and equipment. The clap of his crutches hit the floor, making it echo throughout the room. Everyone stopped and all eyes snapped towards him. ‘Shit!’ saying to himself as he felt his skin turned hot.

“Are you Captain Alex Manes?” Alex turned and went breathless. The man standing in front of him was drop dead gorgeous. His curly hair tossed wildly all over his head. His eyes changed colours as he moved, going from blue to green to hazel depending on the way the light hit them. Alex couldn’t speak as he checked the rest of him out, wearing worn jeans and a loose-fitting tee. 

“Alex Manes?” He said again this time waving a hand in front of Alex’s face.

“Shit, yeah sorry. Yeah, I’m Captain Manes…Captain Alex Manes.”

“Oh good,” the curly haired man smiled. “I thought for a minute I got the wrong guy. The nurses told me to look for the dreamy dark-haired man with one leg.”

‘Wait did he just call me dreamy?’ Alex snapped his head up as he saw the man smirked.

“I don’t know about the dreamy part but I’m the guy with the one leg.”

Waving his hand, “Come on over to my station, we can sit down and talk about what we both expect in these first few sessions.” Alex hobbled over as he followed this guy over to the corner area of the training room.

“By the way, I’m Michael Guerin. Physical Therapist expert.” He gesturing to the chair that was beside the desk. Alex made his way over to the chair and sat down gently. A long, thick silver box was sitting across from them on some kind of work bench.

“What’s that?” Alex asked as he pointed to the silver box.

“That’s going to be your leg, Captain.” Michael said as he sat down and opened a file up. 

“Call me Alex,” looking up in to his now sparkling grey eyes.

“Alright Alex,” Michael smiled as he picked up the file on his desk and sat back in his chair. “It says here that your leg is not fully healed yet. It’s almost there, is that correct?” 

“I guess,” Alex scoffed. “I don’t really look at my leg…don’t need to drudge up shit when I’m trying to get use to the new me.”

“Totally understand,” Michael gave him small smile. “We will start with some strength exercises to build up the muscles in your injured leg. I don’t like to put on a prosthetic when we haven’t built the muscles up to support it.” 

“Alright,” Alex said as he leaning back in the chair to take some pressure off his hip area. 

“I will make sure that the leg is fitted to you perfectly. This is my design, so I can retrofit it to your comfort and likes.”

“Your design? What are you some kind of engineering genius or something?” 

“I am, actually.” Michael grinned as he looked into Alex’s questioning eyes. “My major was in Engineering, but I took a minor in Physical Therapy. I wanted to help people like yourself…” he trailed off as he was staring at Alex.

“So, you’re like some kind of genius then.”

Michael shrugs as he continues to look over Alex’s files, shocked on the service that man has put in. He looked back up, “Do you have any questions so far?” 

Alex shook his head no. As Alex got a better look at Michael, he had a boyish charm to him. He honestly looked like one of those main love interests you see in those cheesy hallmark movies. The semi bad boy image that turns out to be a lovesick fool by the end of the movie. When Michael turns to look at him, those eyes could any woman or gay man would love to get lost in for the evening or the rest of their lives.

“Captain Manes…Alex, you still with me?” Michael snapped his fingers in front of Alex, getting him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah, yeah…sorry. Lost in my thoughts.” Alex gave him a small smile.

“Look…is that a smile? You have a really nice smile; you should show it more often.” Michael teased.

“Really haven’t had much to smile about since…well you know!” His hand touches his knee.

“I feel ya…” 

They spent the next hour going over the exercises they were going to work on, beginning with some easy stretching. First stretching out the thigh muscles, from being in bed for so many months. Lifting his leg, as Michael supported his leg. The muscles were stiff as Michael helped stepped into his leg, hearing a small grunt come out of Alex’s mouth.

“You aren’t as stiff as I thought you were going to be,” Michael said as he started to massage Alex’s upper thigh on his hurt leg. Alex bit back a moan as the callused fingers kneed the muscles in his inner thigh.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked as he stopped and looked at Alex. His head leaned back on the table; his eyes were closed tight. “You look like you’re in pain.”

“No, I’m fine.” he gritted out. “Just haven’t used these muscles in while. Please continue…” Alex’s husky voice sent a spark through Michael’s body. Shaking his head as he stepped up to the table again.

“Alright,” Michael moves closer to his injured leg. Alex tenses up as Michael glided his hand over his upper thigh, close to his groin area. “If you want to stop at any time, just say the word. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s been awhile…I just…haven’t had a lot of people touch my damaged leg.” Alex stumbled over his words.

Michael took his hands off of Alex and stepped back, “It might seem that we haven’t done much, but we have the bases of what the next few weeks are looking like. My plan is to have you on your feet and walking within two months. I know how hard-headed you army guys are.”

“I’m an Airman, not army.”

“Tomato, Tomahto.” Michael grinned, reaching out his hand to help up Alex to sit up.

“I’m not going to be walking by then, trust me.”

Michael stopped and looked up at Alex, “When I say you will be walking in two months, you will be walking. Trust me!”

Alex looked at Michael, he knew that he wasn’t lying. All Alex could do was nod as Michael turned to get his crutches from the wall. Handing them to him, their hands accidently brushed each other as Alex started to shift on the table. His body went warm as Michael’s callused fingers touched his.

“I’ll see you in a couple of days, Captain.” Michael said as Alex made sure the crutches were secure under his arms. 

Alex nodded and made his way out of the training room. As he made his way back to his room. Finally sitting back on the hospital bed, taking a deep breath. Michael was crazy stupid hot, but figured he was 100% straight. A man that hot was never gay, shifting his way on to the bed. Laying down on the soft mattress, he smiled to himself as he thinks about the way his hands feel on his skin.


	2. Surprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex continues his PT, but he gets a surprise visit from his two best friends. Alex and Michael get to know each other a little more as PT gets put on hold for a session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank everyone for the kudos and comments, you guys rock!! Don't know how long this story will be and I don't really have a schedule for posting. I'm aiming for once a week but I'll see how it goes.
> 
> ENJOY EVERYONE!

The next few weeks, Alex walked into the PT room three times a week. The first two weeks all the two of them did was stretched out the muscles and building up muscle mass in both his legs. Letting Michael touch the leg was the highlight of his whole training sessions. Michael’s hands felt amazing as he massages his legs after the intense workouts. 

Alex was getting ready for another training session, putting on his track pants. They were getting looser by the day. He was eating very little and 2 hours of sleep maximum a night. A sudden knock at the door made him jump, the door opened and in walked his two best friends Liz Ortecho and Maria Deluca.

“Alex,” Maria sang as they both caught the view of Alex sitting on the bed. Stopping as they both looked at him with shocked faces. She was carrying a basket full of things, including magazines, candy and other things he might need while he stays in the hospital.

“Hey, what are you guys going here?” Alex shifted on the bed. Looking up at the clock, he’s got 5 minutes until he needs to be at PT room.

“We thought you would be up for visitors,” Liz said as she came over to give him a hug. Squeezing him tightly for a second, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath when his anxiety surfaces.

“If it was any other time, I would love to see you, but I’m off to my PT right now.”

“Oh crap, well can we walk you there?” Maria suggested as he grabs his crutches from the end of the bed.

Alex shrugging as he got up and started heading towards the door. Liz holds the door as Maria follows him out. They both filled him on what was going on with their lives since they last talked to one another. As they got to the swing doors, Alex looked at both of them. 

“Did you wanna stay and watch? I just have to make sure it’s okay with my PT person first.”

“Can we?” Liz was shocked as she looked between Alex and Maria.

Maria opened the door for him, slowly making his way into the room. Looking over to Michael’s area, he was standing there smiling at him as he slowly makes his way to him. Trying to keep his weight on his good leg and not the metal crutches.

“Guerin,” Alex smiled. He started to call Michael by his last name his second session with him. 

“Hi,” Michael leaned against his table. Giving Alex that signature smirk. 

“I was wondering if my two friends could sit in on today’s session.” Alex looked up at Michael, then over at the doors where his two friends were standing.

Michael looked behind Alex, seeing two women standing beyond the PT doors. A curvy raven-haired beauty and chocolate haired tall woman, looking back to Alex. Michael looked into those brown eyes of Alex’s, he couldn’t say no.

“Of course, friends of ours?”

“Yeah, there my best friends since grade school.”

Alex turned and waved his friends into the room. Both women walked into the room and straight up to where the two men were standing. Alex tried to shift over to make room for them, his crutches caught an edge but stumbled forward. Michael wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist to steady him before he fell.

“Hey, you okay there?” Michael asked as he helped him stand up straight.

“Yeah, yeah…I’m good. Thanks!” Alex shrugged him of slightly. 

“Who are these two beautiful ladies?” Michael asked as he helped Alex over to the table. 

“I’m Liz,” she pointed to herself. Her thump pointed over to the other woman, “This is Maria.”

“Well, welcome ladies. I’m Michael Guerin, Alex’s Physical Therapist.” Michael was taking extra care of Alex’s leg as he got up on the table. Rolling up his pant leg, Alex winced as Liz and Maria would be seeing his stump for the first time. “How’s the pain been the last couple of days? I pushed you pretty hard last session.”

“It’s been aching, but it’s fine other wise.” Alex said as Michael started to stretch out the leg muscles on his injured leg.

“Ladies, I’ve been with this guy for the last few weeks. I don’t know anything about him, got any dirt for me?”

“We’ve known little Alex here since grade school,” Maria spoke up as Michael looked up and smiled at her as he stretched out the back of Alex’s thigh. “We were like the three musketeers! We were like that till this one ship off to fight the great fight.”

“Gotcha,” his hands working over Alex’s stiff thigh muscle as he lifted his leg up to stretch it out again. “Push back as much as you can, Alex.” He was 100% focus on Alex as he went though their exercises. Trying not to drop their conversation, Maria was talking about the bar she was owner of. 

“Alright, up!” Michael stood by Alex as he sat up. “Off the table, squats time…Capt. Manes.” 

Alex rolls his eyes and hopped off the table. Going through his sets before he had to stop because his leg became weak. Leaning against the table, his hands gripping the side of the table. Sweat was dripping down the sides of his face. Wiping his brow quickly as he looked at his two best friends.

“You okay?” Liz got up and stood beside Alex as he held his hand up and she stopped dead.

“He’s fine.” Michael said as he placed his hand on to Alex’s arm. “This guy likes to push to hard and then try to brush it off. So freakin stubborn!”

“That’s Alex for you.” Maria rolled her eyes as she plays with her necklace around her neck.

“Sometimes stubbornness is a good thing for this situation,” Michael says looking over at Alex’s two friends. “But I just wish he wouldn’t push himself so hard. I know he wants to get out of here, but I don’t want him to hurt himself. He’s still healing.”

Both women look at Michael as he looks over at Alex, his eyes following him as Alex moves around. Liz and Maria turned to each other. ‘Interesting’ Maria mouthed to Liz. Their eyes traveled back to the two men in front of them. The rest of the session went by quickly, Liz and Maria watched them. Michael made sure that he was always touching Alex as they switched from exercise to exercise. By the end Alex was breathing heavy as he rested on the edge of the table. 

“Next session, I want to see how the prosthetic fits on your stump. To make sure it fits probably, then make the proper adjustments to it.”

“But it’s only been three weeks, don’t we need more time?” 

“Darin’ I’m just fitting it for ya. Don’t want you walking on it just yet, but I want to make sure it fits perfectly. Take the right measurements.” Michael reached over to grab Alex’s crutches.

“Oh okay,” Alex grabbed his crutches from Michael. “I guess so.”

“Don’t be that way, Manes.” Michael said. Looking up at Alex’s good friends. “It was nice to meet you ladies. Don’t be a stranger.”

“Right back at you, Michael. You make sure you treat Alex right.”

Alex’s hand slaps his forehead as Michael bows his head and smirks. “Well do,” knowing that Liz and Maria meant something else.

The three people head towards the door, Michael starts cleaning up his workstation. His eyes dart up when he heard Alex laugh as they were leaving, his eyes staring at Alex’s back side as he walks out. Alex looks back to catches Michael’s eye and smiles. Michael dropped the bottle of cleaner he had in his hand as the smile Alex was giving him made his whole-body tingle. Michael turned around and took a breath, he was developing a crush on his patient. Shaking his head, he has to push that aside and focus on Alex’s recovery instead of how good the man looks when he’s sweating after their sessions.

Alex woke up a few days later, feeling like shit. The day nurse knocked on the door and came in as he was trying to get up from the bed. Forgetting about his leg, Alex got up from the bed and soon was on the floor with his face pressed against the cold tile. The nurse went to help him up, but he snapped as he pulled away. “Get away from me.” He slowly pulled himself up as he gripped the hospital bed, finally sitting on the bed and grabbed his crutches from the beside. Making his way to the bathroom slowly, his head felt cloudy and heavy as he walked.

When he came out of the bathroom, his whole body hurt with every step he took. When he looked up, the nurse was leaning against the wall with her arms across his chest. Giving him a narrowed look as he sat down on the bed with a thud. 

“Sorry for snapping, I’m not feeling the greatest,” he pointed to his leg. “Forgot about this stupid thing.”

“It’s okay, not the first or last time someone bit my head off.” The nurse smiled. “Let me look you over. See what’s going on.” She took his temperature and checked him over. “You have a fever and your glands are slightly swollen. I don’t think you should head to PT today, stay in bed and get some rest. You’re going to need it.”

“Yeah…okay,” Alex shifts and lays back down on the bed as the nurse covered his legs up. 

“You need to rest, sweetheart.” the nurse patted the top of the blanket. “Don’t make me come back here with a doctor.”

Alex nods, closing his eyes as he turns over to stare at the wall. Sleeping on and off, until he heard the door opening. He was going to tell the nurse to leave him alone, let him rest. When he turned over, he stilled when he saw Michael standing inside the doorway. His arms fold over his brood chest, stretching his thin t-shirt across his chest.

“Hey, soldier.” Michael smiled. Stepping more inside the room, letting the door lightly close behind him. “Heard you wouldn’t feeling the greatest today.”

Alex winced as he moved his whole body around to face Michael completely. His body was still hurting, his head was pounding, and he felt clammy.

“You okay?” Michael stepped forward. “You look like you’re in pain.”

“I’m fine, just a bit achy.”

Michael sat down on the chair beside the bed, “You really don’t look fine, darlin.”

“Why are you here?” Alex asked as he tried to set up in bed. Failing miserably as he gave up and just laid there useless. Looking over at Michael as the curly headed man sat there staring at him. “Well…” Alex spoke again.

“When they informed me that you missing your PT today because you wouldn’t feeling well, it freed an hour up…so I decided to come visit instead. Just to talk or sit here and watch you stew quietly.”

“I’m not stewing,” Alex narrowed his eyes. “I just don’t feel the greatest, apparently I have fever and my glands are swollen.” Rolling his eyes as he finished his sentence.

“A fever is serious; you caught a bug or something. Getting rest is the best thing for you, we can just put off your fitting for another day. I’m excited for you to see it, I think it’s my best work. By far…”

“Yeah…next time.” Buried his head into the pillow under his head.

Michael held himself back, he wanted to touch Alex so bad it was killing him inside. “So, Alex Manes…tell me about myself? I don’t know much about you, other then you’re an airman and you have adorable friends.”

Alex smiled at that comment, he loved Liz and Maria. “Not much to tell, I was rebel teenager in high school then had to grow up quickly when I joined up almost ten years ago because it was the only way to get away from my asshole of a father.”

“Rebel teenager, I would love to see rebel Alex! I can’t picture you anything but a strait-laced airman.”

“I’m anything but straight.” Alex rolled his eyes before closing them.

Michael smiled as he looked over at Alex, watching him as he squirmed around his bed. “Good to know. Come on, there has to more to Captain Alex Manes.”

“Music…” Alex whispered as he opened his eyes to look at Michael. 

“Did you say music?”

Alex turned his head, “I love music…loved music. That’s what I wanted to do when I was done high school, but things changed. But I love music, playing it and listening to it. Music was my outlet when I was growing up.”

“What kind of music you listen too?”

“Panic at the Disco, Fallout Boy, all those wonderful emo bands in the mid 2000’s.” Alex saw Michael’s eyebrow pop up as he looked at him.

“Oh, you were one of those.” Michael’s face lighten up. “One of those hot guys with black eye liner and dark clothes. The tight jeans with chains hanging from the hip and hand cuff necklaces.”

Alex did a double take as he looked over to make sure he heard Michael right. The only thing he could focus on was the comment about ‘hot guys’ out of his head. But he couldn’t believe that Michael explained his look from high school exactly what he looked like.

“Check and check, I was really in love with black.” Alex sarcastically answered.

Michael smirked as he tipped his head back as he let out a hardly laugh. “Figured, now I can’t get the picture out of my head of you in tight black jeans and eyeliner. You have to let me see pictures.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” Alex shook his head. 

“If I can’t get them from you, I know two other people that can show me.” 

Alex narrowed his eyes as he looked at Michael, shaking his head lightly as Michael’s whole face lit up as they both stared into each other’s eyes.

The two of them talked, well mostly it was Michael talking about everything under the sun. Alex laid there and watched as he lit up as he talked. They talked about guitars, how he got in to engineering and what Michael does in his spare time. Alex listen intently as he learned a few new things about his PT trainer. Like he had two siblings, well they grew up together just like siblings. The three of them were in foster care together, as the two of them got adopted. Michael got left behind and jumped from foster home to foster home. He made sure that he worked his ass off to get into a good college then eventually a scholarship to university. But the three of them never lost touched, even when he was living in a whole state away.  


When Michael got a texted that he was needed back in PT for his next patient, he gave Alex a quick goodbye and squeezing his hand before leaving the room. Alex leaned his head back and took a deep breath in. “Alex, no getting a stupid crush on your Physical Trainer.” He mumbled to himself as he pulled himself out of bed to make his way to the bathroom. Grabbing his crutches this time, “That hot, angsty cowboy needs not to be so fucking charming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHE!!! FYI next chapter is shorter! But important in Alex's recovery.


	3. One Step Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets a member of Michael's family, and a big step in towards his recovery is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another chapter. Thank you for kudos and comments...you guys rock! Thanks for sticking with this and I hope everyone like the new chapter.

Alex was nervous as he slowly made his way to the PT room, it’s been a couple days since he saw Michael. Today was the first day that he would be trying out his prosthetic leg. He knows that he can’t avoid it anymore, but he was nervous. Trusting Michael isn’t in question, it’s trusting himself. He didn’t know what to expect, but he doesn’t want to look weak. He can’t look weak ever again, he needed to be strong. As he opened the swing door, he saw a dark-haired man standing off to the side with Michael. They look like they were having a serious discussion.

The man was wearing a sheriff’s uniform, the beige shirt stretched across the broad shoulders and the dark pants formed around his ass. Alex shook his head and took a step forward, the clack of his crutches made both men looked up. Michael smiled as he saw Alex walking towards them. The other man turned to look at what Michael was smiling at.

“Captain Manes,” Michael’s voiced slightly deeper. “Good afternoon.”

“Hello,” Alex said as he stopped beside the two of men. “Afternoon.”

“This is my brother, Deputy Evans.” Michael smooth voice washed over Alex as he looked between the two men.

“Hello,” Alex smiled as he moved his arm out to shake Deputy Evans hand.

“You can call me Max,” narrowed his eyes towards Michael.

“Max,” Alex paused. “You can call me Alex.”

Max’s face changed as soon as he heard his first name as he quickly looked him up and down, then over at Michael. “So…you’re Alex, Michael always talks…” Michael coughed as Max looked at his brother and sees the redness in his face.

“Don’t you have to get back to work, Maxwell. Little old ladies are waiting for you to help them cross the street.” Michael shoved his shoulder lightly.

Max whipped his head around, “Right, well it’s nice to finally put a face to a name that always comes out of Michael’s mouth.” Max turned around and started walking out of the room. Michael calmed himself, Max turned back and stuck out his tongue at his brother.

“Sorry about him. He’s a brat…How are you feeling today?” Michael asked. Moving towards his desk and bending over to pick up the silver case beside the desk. Feeling Alex’s gaze on his back side, he stayed there for a minute longer knowing that Alex was watching him. Smiling as he came back up and turned around to see Alex’s face a deep shade of pink.

Alex shook his head, “I’m good, a lot better than the last time you saw me.” 

“You look good,” Alex looked at Michael’s eyes, seeing them slightly darken as he looked at Alex.

A silence came over them, staring at each other until someone on the other side of the room dropped something heavy on the floor. Snapping them both out of the trance.

“Today’s the day, you get to try out my best work.” Michael smiled as he laid the case on the table and snapped open the case, Pulling out the silver and maroon titanium prosthetic. “This is going to look so good on you.” He turned around with a huge smile on his face, he looked like a kid in a candy store. Alex thought he looked so excited to show him the leg.

“Okay, let’s do this.” Alex walked over to the table and hopped up. Rolling up his pant leg and looked up at Michael. He took a breath as Michael laid the leg on the table, picking up a thick sock. Michael took his time rolling the sock on to the healed but sensitive stump. Alex shivered when the outside of Michael’s hand grazed the inside of his thigh. Alex glanced down at Michael, a small smile appeared on his face knowing that he saw the shiver he just had.

“Alright, I’m going to slip the leg on and then we are going to take it for a spin.” Michael said as he reached for the leg and slipped it over the sock. 

Alex closed his eyes as his body tensed when he felt the foreign object slip into place. There were a few soft snaps and then felt Michael pat his knee. “You alright?” Alex looked up as he caught Michael’s hazel eyes staring back at him.

“Yeah,” Alex croaked as he straightens his knee in front of him. Bending his knee a few times feeling how light weight it is. Michael’s hip was pressed against the side of Alex’s other thigh. “This thing is so light weight.”

Michael grins like a dorky kid, “I was going for that, I didn’t want to add unnecessary weight for you.” Michael watched as Alex started to feel the top of the metal leg. Smiling as he glided his hand from the metal to his skin. Hearing the slight intake of Alex’s breath when his hand stalled on his sensitive skin.

“What’s next?” Alex looked up at Michael again.

“Standing on it.”

Alex started to wiggled his ass to the edge of the table. Slowly slipping off the table, placing most of his weight on his good leg as he moved away from the edge. He stood up straight as he looked over at Michael. Little by little, he put a little more weight on to his new metal leg. A shooting pain shot up his leg and winced, gritted through the pain as he continued putting more weight on to the leg.

“Alex, are you okay? Don’t rush yourself,” Michael stepped forward to help Alex, retracking his arm as soon as Alex put up his hand for him to stay in his place. Once he was balanced, he started to shift his weight from his good leg to the other.

“This is surreal,” Alex looked up at Michael, a shocked look on his face. 

“How does it feel?” 

“Good…weird.” 

Michael watched as Alex he continued to do go back and forth on his legs. Wincing and groaning a few times when he would move a different way. He would stand for a few minutes, then lean back on the table to give his leg a rest. He didn’t want to push Alex to hard when it was his first day with the leg. 

“So,” Michael said as Alex looked up at him while he was resting. “How confident are you to take a step forward?”

“On a scale of 1-10, probably 1.5.” Michael grinned.

“Alright, well…” Michael grabbed his crutches. “We can try it out with these, so you have something to lean on just in case. Don’t put all your weight on the leg as we make our way over to the balance beams. Try walking with supports on each side.

Alex nodded as he slowly made his way over to the beams with Michael beside him for support just in case, he steps the wrong way. Feeling Michael’s hand press against the small of his back. Alex tried not to shiver every time his hand would shift against his back. Once they got to the beams, Alex ditched the crutches against the wall. Wrapping both hands wrapped around the beige bars as he steadies himself at the end of the bars. 

“Take your time, don’t rush.” Michael said beside him. “We have all the time in the world.”

Alex hesitated before putting his new leg forward, putting more weight as he stepped forward. Letting out a sharp yelp as he gripped the bars tightly. Alex stilled as he let out a small whimper, his injured leg was throbbing as he tried to put weight on it again. He stopped and put all his weight on to his good leg, when suddenly he felt arms wrap around his midsection to hold him up.

“Hey…hey,” Michael said. “Let’s not push it anymore today. Alex…you did good. Hang on to the bars while I get your crutches, alright?” Feeling Michael’s breath on his neck, his hand gliding across the sides of his body. Michael handed him the crutches and got back to Michael’s station. Michael made sure he was comfortable before he let go of Alex.

“Michael,” Alex looked up, there was slight tears in his eye. “Thank you, I would never think in a million years…I would be able to walk again. This leg is incredible, and you are truly amazing.” 

For the first time, Michael blushed as Alex finished speaking. “I’m glad you like it; this is just the first step of getting your life back. You’ve seen the people in here, this will take time.” Michael puts his hand on Alex’s thigh. Both men feeling the heat from each other’s bodies. “But you will get back to the life back, do the things you want to do. I’ve seen people go on to the Special Olympics, even the Invictus Games.”

“Whoa…I just got this thing on. That’s looking way more forward then I want to right now. I don’t know what to think about the future at the moment.”

“Maybe, but you…Captain Alex Manes looks like one of those people that when they put their mind to something, they will do everything in their power to achieve it.”

Alex stayed quiet as Michael slowly took off Alex’s leg off. When Michael rolled the sock off, Alex could feel the soreness on the stump. Michael reached behind him to grab massage lotion and lightly massaged the area knowing it was sore. Using the Woodsy scented lotion, Alex closed his eyes as he felt Michael’s hands on him. Taking his time, he made sure that his whole leg was tingling by the time Michael was done with his leg. The hour was up, Michael gave him a wink as Alex made his way slowly out of the room. The smile plastered on his face as he made his way back to his room, this was the first time since before he lost his leg that he was feeling any kind of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh those pesky feelings...haha


	4. Calming Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex was having a crap week, things nothing working out and people visiting that he didn't want to see. Top it off his a sudden panic attack comes at the most of unexpected time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey with another chapter, this one is a bit short and more of a filler chapter. Thank you again for the comments and kudos!!

Alex wasn’t having a good week; falling out of bed two days in a row. Then his father showed up, which ended up Alex yelling to get the hell out of his hospital. He didn’t want to hear his father tell him again that he was weak link to the Manes’ family line. It was the same shit he listened to when he was going up under the man’s roof. You would think serving 10 years as an airman would change that and losing a limb. When he went to his first PT session of the week, there was a different PT trainer then Michael. Learning that he was going to be away for the entire week made his bad mood even worse. It was the end of the weekend when he finally needed to get out of his damn room. Deciding to go out for a walk around the hospital, there were men and women walking the halls. Seeing all the different soldiers with different kinds of injuries. Making his way outside, the bright sun was beating down on his face. Looking around the small park, he saw an empty bench and headed towards. It was standing beside a small bed of purple and pink flowers.

Slowly sitting down on the cement bench, resting the lightweight crutches beside himself. The sun soaking into his skin as he heard the trees whistle and the birds singing around him. It was nice to be outside, not inside a dark room with a tiny little window. 

“Mind if I join you?” Michael’s dwell snapped Alex’s eyes open. Looking up as Michael was standing to his left side. He was wearing a pair of worn-out blue jeans and a red button up. Alex’s eyes were gliding up his tanned and toned arms, finally landing on the black cowboy hat on top of his head. He bit back a groan as he saw the smirk on Michael’s face.

“Yeah, of course.” Alex coughed as he went to move his crutches to the other side of the bench.

As Michael sat down, Alex finally saw the two coffee cups in his hands. The Starbucks cups were placed between them, “I was on my way to your room when I saw you walking outside to the bench.” Handing over one of the cups, “Figured it would be better than that crap they serve you in the hospital rooms.”

Alex nodded as he grabbed the cup and took a sip, “Oh god, this is fantastic” Michael smiled. “Thank you.” Both men sat there sipping on the coffee in silence. 

“You know I use to go to this place out in the desert,” Michael lifting the silence between them. “It was quiet like this, miles and miles of sand. Nature sounds, the wind whipping around the sand. I would lay in the back of truck and watch the stars. It was my place to get away from all of the bullshit that was going on in my life.”

“Your thinking place, I had one of those. It was always the same area just different places in the world. I would find a place in the back of the artillery tents wherever I was stationed. It would help me clear out all the noise in my head. The war zone was hell, literal hell. I would lay on top of plastic containers that contained enough explosives to demolish a city, I would read books, listen to music or just stare quietly at the top of the tent.”

“Anywhere you can find peace, right!” Michael smiled. “Even in a war zone.”

“Yeah.” The silence appeared between them again.

“How are you doing otherwise?” Michael took off his cowboy hat and laid it on his knee. “It feels like we haven’t seen each other in while. Sorry, I missed the last few sessions some family shit came up.”

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, Isobel my sister…her husband turned out to be an asshat. Max and I had to be there for moral support as she burnt all his shit in Max’s fire pit. Plastic burning is just a terrible smell, mixed with clothing and leather whatever else she threw in there.” Michael made a disgusted face.

“Can’t be worse than human flesh…” Alex bluntly said.

There was an awkward silence, “Geez…Alex. That was pretty gory.”

“Just the truth…perks of a war zone.” 

Michael looked at him, a sudden haunted look appeared his in his eyes. He’s seen this before, PTSD that took over the mind and body. The way the look in his eyes glazes over as he stares off into space. Not even thinking about it, Michael reaches over and lightly touches Alex’s arm, his eyes snapped up and stared into Michael’s thumb started to move slowly along the inside of his wrist. Alex wrenched his arm away and moves away from Michael. He could hear Alex’s breathing get more erratic. 

“Hey…hey…it’s okay, Alex. Alex…You’re safe.” Michael said to Alex as the dark-haired man began to breath heavy. Michael recognize a panic attack more then anyone, and Alex’s whole body tensed up.

Alex couldn’t get the flashes out of his head, the bodies, the gun fire around him. Closing his eyes, he couldn’t stop picturing them. A fog came over his vision, his body feeling numb. Hearing the voices of the men that have died around him. A blurry Michael was mouthing something, but he couldn’t hear anything.

Taking a deep breath, Michael took Alex’s hand and placed it on to his chest. Alex felt the contact immediately hearing Michael’s voice come through. “Listen to my heartbeat, Alex. Match your breath to the rise and fall of my chest, okay?” 

Alex slowly nodded, taking him a second to get his breathing to match Michael’s. His fingertips grazing the top of his buttons of Michael’s shirt. Closing his eyes and felt the heart beating below his hand. Alex’s breathing started to slow, his body returning to normal after a few minutes. He opened his eyes to see Michael closer then he was before. Breathing in deeply a few more times.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked as his hand squeezed Alex’s. The gold flecks in Michael’s eyes sparkled as the sunlight hit them.

“…Thank you,” Alex softly spoke as he slipped his hand out from under Michael’s. Leaning forward as he started to rub his hands in to his eyes.

“Does this happen often, the panic attacks?”

Alex looked up at his with worry in his eyes, “Sometimes…it’s my PTSD. From you know being over there, seeing the things I saw. I haven’t had one in a few weeks…”

“Hey…hey, I get it, darlin!” Michael scrunched his face up. “Actually, I don’t know but I’m trying to be supportive.” Michael reached over, placing his hand on top of the Alex’s bare arm.

“I know, I know. I just thought it would get better. But this week has been hell.” Alex admitted as he felt goosebumps go up his back as Michael started to move his hand back and forth.

“Just so you know, Alex…I’m always here for you, whenever you need me.” Michael soften his voice.

“Thanks, Guerin.”

Michael smiled as he watched Alex reached around to pick up his crutches. He stood up and took them from Alex, balancing them as Alex got up. Putting them under his pits, the two of them started walking towards the hospital doors. Michael making sure he got Alex back to his room, saying goodbye to each other at the door. Alex was leaning against the door frame as Michael walked away. 

Michael turned around know that Alex was staring at him as he walked away. Giving him one small smile before he turned the corner to head to the PT room to catch up on work. Michael knew that he was developing feeling for the handsome soldier, he was so screwed. Sitting down at his desk, tilting his head up to stare at the ceiling. Even his two siblings knew there was something more going on between Alex and him. The messed up thing was one of them hasn’t even met Alex yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHHH!!! Next chapter another surprise visit :)


	5. Surpise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's other sibling comes to visit, they try to get the know the man that Michael can's stop talking about away from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, here is another chapter for you. This one is a little bit longer, we get to meet the other sibling of Michael's. Yay 
> 
> Again thanks for the Kudo and comments!!!

Michael walked into to the cafeteria, he was getting some coffee before his next session with Alex. Thinking that he would get two, but he didn’t really know how Alex took his coffee. Closing his eyes when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. Turning his head to see his sister Isobel waving her hand as she walks towards him. Her black floral dress with heels and her Hermes bag on her arm, she was walking with propose.

“Michael,” she stepped in front of him. A large smile on her face, “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Isobel…I work here.” Narrowing his eyes towards the tall blond. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I've never came to see where you work, and I thought it would be a good time. To you know…see everything…” She gave give him a not so subtle wink.

“Is, I have a PT appointment in 10 minutes and I’m in desperate need of a coffee. I don’t have time to show you around the hospital at the moment.”

“Well…Why don’t I just sit in on your session? Then after we can have a quick tour, if you can.” 

Michael tilted his head to the side when he finally clued in on why Isobel was here. Isobel and Max must have talked, “Nope, you can’t meet Alex.”

“Oh…come on, Michael. Why do you think…can’t I just come see my brother at his work without a motive!” Bring her hands up to cup her face to look all innocent. Blinking her eyes really fast causing Michael to roll his eyes. 

When Michael narrowed his eyes at her, as she put her hands on her hips and pouted her lips. “Damn it, fine…come on. But I swear to god, one fucking peep out of you I will kick you out. I don’t care that you are my sister”

“Jeez, so moody.” Michael ordered his coffee; he grabbed the cup and took off towards the hallway. Isobel took off after him, she was barely keeping up to him as he quickly turned the corner to the PT room. He was walking fast on purpose because he knew she was wearing heels. Making their way into the large room, the room was bustling with people and work-out machines. Michael made his way over to the corner area where his desk and table were. Pulling out his rolling chair, motioning her to sit down. “Remember...not a peep.” 

Isobel stuck out her tongue as she watched Michael get ready for his next session, sipping his coffee. She could tell that something was off with her brother. He seemed nervous as he cleaned up his desk, making sure everything was in place. Sighing as he walked over and unlocked the cabinet beside his desk. Pulling out the large metal case and set it on the desk.

“What’s that?”

“It’s Captain Manes’ new leg,” Michael smiled as he dragged his hand over top of the case. “…the one that I built for him.”

“Captain Manes, how formal?”

“Is,” Michael narrowed his eyes. “Please behave when he gets here, I don’t want to scare him off. He’s still going through some shit and I don’t want him to freak him out.”

“I promise, Michael.” Isobel smiled. “I promise I will be a perfect angel. Scouts honor…”

“You wouldn’t in the scouts, so I’m taking that with a grain of salt.” Isobel laughed as she reached across to steal a sip of coffee, making a face as the coffee was bland.

Just as she was about to say something about the coffee, when the doors opened and in walked Alex with his crutches. Isobel looked over at her brother, immediately his face softens as soon as he saw the dark-haired man making his way towards them. “Wow, he’s cute.” She whispered at Michael. “Yeah, totally your type.” Michael snapped his head towards, giving her a look of ‘shut the hell up.’

“Hey, Guerin…” Alex stopped as he saw a tall blond standing beside Michael. Alex was taken back as he looked at her. She was tall, leggy model type. ‘That’s the type he’s attractive too’ Alex thought as he stood in front of the two of them. 

“You must be Alex, sorry Captain Manes.” Isobel stuck out her hand and waited for Alex to shake it. Alex shifted his crutches and took her hand to shake. “It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard alo…” she stopped when Michael cleared his throat.

“Nice to meet you too. You are…”

“Oh shit, sorry. I’m Isobel, Michael’s sister.” Alex felt his whole body relaxed as she said the sister part. ‘Thank god she’s isn’t his girlfriend.’

“Oh god no…I’m not his girlfriend, eww gross!!” Isobel made a face as she looked at Alex. Alex swallowed hard and mentally face palmed himself thinking he said that statement out loud. 

“How did you…?” Alex stammered.

“I can read people, I’m in touch with feelings and shit.” She smiled. 

“You sound like my best friend Maria, she’s like that too.”

“Well…now that you’ve introduced to each other, can we get this show on the road?” Michael gritted out as he gave Isobel a look. She sat back down in the chair as he stepped out of the way for Alex to walk by him. Closing his eyes when Alex’s hand lightly brushed against Michael’s. 

“He’s grumpy because I surprised him at work.” Isobel said as she wiggled around the chair before crossing her legs. “Alex, what’s your story?”

“Signed up right out of high school, not by choice. My dad’s a dick…Did three tours and came out on the other side with one less leg and some fantastical PTSD.” Alex’s sarcasm made both of them stop to look at him.

Isobel frowned as she saw the air around the three of them change, the light air darkens as he sat there looking between the two siblings. They don’t look the same, but not all family looks the same. He knows this for a fact since he looks nothing like his brothers. Even his dad.

“That’s the Alex Manes now.” Alex looked up at Isobel and gave a small smile. Returning the smile, as she looked from him to her brother. 

Michael cleared his throat before telling Alex to lay on the table to give the leg it’s regular message. Alex tensed when he hit a certain part of his injured leg. Isobel started talking about herself, Michael closed his eyes and wished it was just Alex and him. Knowing the air changed as soon as his sister started asking Alex about himself. Everything got so serious and that doesn’t help in the therapy sessions with Alex. Looking over at Alex, his eyes trained to the ceiling as Michael slid his hand over Alex’s thigh. Taking a breath out, 

Alex turned his head slightly to look at Michael, “It’s okay, just relax.” Michael leaned down to whisper to Alex. The brunette nodded his head and let his shoulders relax into the table.

A few minutes later, Michael was done with massage and helped Alex sit back up. Michael opened the case and pulled out his leg. He handed Alex the thick sock and watched him slip it over his stump. Getting it fitted on to the leg, they did their usual routine and started walking around the room. Alex was still getting use to the leg. They were making strides with his recovery. According to Michael, they were ahead of schedule of the plan he had for Alex, which made both men happy.

“Wow, he can move pretty good on that leg you built for him.” Isobel said as she stood up beside Michael as Alex went through his walking exercises. “You did an amazing job. Alex is lucky to have a guy that cares that much.” Michael turned to look at his sister.

“Well, it’s guys like him that make me want to do this. I just design the thing, he’s the one that puts in a hell of a lot of work, so he can live a normal life. At least try to have a normal life…” Michael turned his head back to watch Alex as he moved along the small obstacle course to test out his leg. A small smile appeared on his face.

“You’re falling for him, aren’t you?” Isobel’s question was loaded as he turned to look at her.

Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Isobel’s head cocked to the side as she looked at him with that ‘tell me the truth stare’. “Yeah, I think I am. I just…it’s just complicated.”

“Well just so you know,” poking him in the arm. “I think that it’s completely mutual. That man is as deep as you are.” Isobel slid her hand down to his wrist and gave it a squeeze as she smiled at him.

Alex walked up to the two of them, he was walking better each time that he had the prosthetic on. His body was getting stronger and the doctors were talking about releasing him soon. He hasn’t told anyone that yet. It’s been almost 6 mouths being in here, but he was getting antsy with the stay in this place. But he didn’t know if he was ready to be out in the real world, and honestly not seeing Michael everyday would suck. 

“How are you feeling?” Michael asked as Alex snapped out of his thoughts stepping up to the two siblings. 

“Good,” Alex flexed his new leg back and forth. “Feeling pretty good.” 

“Alright…why don’t you two another few laps and then we can do your post massage.” Alex nodded and took off slowly around the room. 

“You look at him like he hangs the sun and the moon.” Isobel commented as Michael follows Alex around the room. “Oh god, I just made a Games of Thrones reference.”

Michael laughs, “Just stop, I can’t not…while he’s my patient.” 

“I know, but as soon as he isn’t…move on that shit. I want to see that man on your arm within six months.”

“Shut up Is!” Michael narrowed his brows before turning back to watching Alex stop to take a breath. Seeing the slight pain on his face, he was about to step forward. Alex just shook it off and kept going.

The rest of the session was quiet, a little small talk before getting ready to head back to his room. “It was nice to meet you, Isobel. Nice to put a face to the other sibling Michael has. Hope I get to see you again.” Alex smiled.

“It was great to put a face to the Alex that Michael can’t stop talking about when he comes over for supper.” Isobel winked. “I hope when you break out of this place, we will see you at that said supper.” Looking over his shoulder to look at Michael.

Michael suddenly coughed wildly, trying to make sure that Isobel stops talking. ‘Just Stop!’ he mouthed to her.

Alex jaw dropped as he looked at Isobel, she was smiling back at him. She was actually inviting him over, he shook his head. “Well, I’ll let you go so you can spend time with your sister.” Alex turned towards Michael to give him a smile before making his way slowly out of the room. When he felt the door close behind him, he took a minute to catch his breath. Looking through the small glass window, seeing Michael and Isobel talking quietly as Michael was packing up his leg. Deep down he wanted it too, but he knows he can’t because who would want to be with someone like him. Especially someone that was good looking and caring as Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to intense...forewarning. How did everyone like Isobel?


	6. Supportive Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's week has been a disaster, not even his leg wants to cooperate with him. He needs space, but Michael doesn't want to leave him alone. Michael talks as Alex goes through a bad episode of PTSD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back again. This chapter is a little shorter, and it's kind of a filler chapter. But important for the development of Malex's relationship. 
> 
> Again thank you for all the kudos and comments. You all rock...

Things between Michael and Alex had been strained since Isobel was there to visit, Alex even missed a few sessions. Michael was worried that he did something wrong, and Alex didn’t know how to face Michael after the last comment his sister made before he left the PT room. When Alex finally made his way to the PT room, both men could feel how thick the tension was between them. Everything came to the tipping point when Alex knew it was a really bad day, even his leg wasn’t cooperating with the rest of his body. 

Alex took a large step forward; he went one way and his new leg went another. Falling to the ground, groaning in pain when he felt arms wrap around him. Michael lifted him up and got him standing up right. A frustrated Alex connected with Michael’s chest and shoved him away. Taking off towards the door, going as fast as he could. Feeling like the walls were closing around him, he limped his way outside quickly. He heard Michael calling his name but didn’t stop as he heard the heard the heavy door loudly shut behind him.

Making his way outside, he felt the pressure on his stump as he limped down the cement walkway. Taking a deep breath, he found the closet bench to sit down. Taking it slow, he’s always had something higher to sit on. He slowly sat down and tried to get his breathing under control. He hated days like today, this last week it’s been everyday. But on days like today he wished he didn’t make it out of Baghdad. 

“Alex,” Michael’s voice suddenly drowned out the thoughts in his head. “Alex…are you okay?” Feeling a hand touch his shoulder.

“Just leave me alone,” Alex bit out as he yanked his body away from Michael.

“No, I’m not leaving you alone.” Michael said as he sat down beside the Alex on the bench. Feeling the tension rolling off of Alex. “Come on, Alex…tell me what’s going on?” He wanted to reach across and lay a hand on Alex’s arm.

“Nothing…just leave!” Alex turns his body even farther away from Michael. Facing towards the tree line, blinking the tears out of his eyes as he watches the branches swing in the wind. With Michael being so close to him, Alex couldn’t get his breathing under control.

“It’s not nothing, darin’. Something is wrong, I can feel it. Come on Alex, please… just talk to me!” Michael extended his hand to cover Alex’s hand as he was clenching it against his good knee. 

The silence between them grew, but Michael kept his hand on Alex’s. Sitting there in silence, finally Alex cleared his throat. “It’s been a rough week...” hunching over as he slips his hand out from under Michael’s warm hand. Hunching over as he shoves his hands through his short hair.

“Why?” 

“I don’t know, this week has been just a jumble of nerves and bad thoughts. I just don’t know if I can go on living like this, I wish…”

“Hey…hey…” Michael frowned as he got up and crouched down in front of Alex. “Whatever you are feeling, it’s normal especially after everything you have went through in the last year. The PTSD, it messes with you. Trust me, I know! Your brain is all over the place with the emotions and shit. Thoughts of why you survived when others didn’t. Thinking about how you shouldn’t have made it out of there.” Michael’s hands covered Alex’s, his callused thumb caressing the inside of Alex's wrists. 

“How do you know how I’m feeling?” Alex closes his eyes as he feels Michael’s callused hands on his skin. Taking a deep breath in.

“You think that I’m normal, I’ve suffered from PTSD for years. I didn’t have the best childhood; it was filled with abuse and neglect. Being raised in the foster system until I was 16.   
Between the Meth heads, that used my skin as an astray or the religious freaks that decided that I was possessed by a demon.” Michael pulled down the collar of his shirt and showed the faded burnt cross scar on his toned upper chest.

Alex didn’t even hesitate as he reached over and lightly touched where the scar was. Michael’s head shot up as he felt Alex’s fingers tracing the outside of the scar on his chest. His skin tingled under his delicate fingers; a shiver went down Michael’s spine as he watched Alex’s eyes follow his fingers.

Michael continued, “There are times when a certain smells or even songs come on the radio that I’m transported back to my fucked-up past. It sucks, it takes time…but I snap out of it. Remembering the career that I have worked my ass off for, I have a great support system and what family I do have loves me.”

“I don’t have any of those anymore, Michael. My career is pretty much went away as soon as my leg left my body.” He tapped his fake leg. “My family hates me, especially my fucking father. So…I have no family. I have nothing…why would I want to be on this earth?” Suddenly the tears started to flow, Michael’s hands only gripped tighter.

“Alex, you have people that care about. You made your own family, you have Maria and Liz,” Michael raised his hand up and places it on the side of Alex’s neck. “There is a famous saying, just because they are blood doesn’t make them family. You make your own family.”

“That’s rich, you have a brother and sister that care a lot about you.” Alex scoffed.

“They aren’t my actual family,” Michael admitted. “The three of us met in the foster home when we were kids. They got adopted, I didn’t. Got tossed from home to home. But when I turned 16, I figured out that if I wanted better life then I had to work for it. When I finally got back to Max and Isobel, I made sure that I got the best grades and got accepted with a full ride to the university of my choice.”

“I don’t know what I’m suppose to do with my life now. How do I move on…?”

“Slowly, if needed. Alex…you are one of the strongest men I know. You have it in you to get past this, it will take time. But even though I’ve only known you for a few months. You’re stubborn, strong, competitive, and so smart that it makes me wonder what your mind can actually do. Plus, you are pretty easy on the eyes.” Michael winked at him, as Alex felt Michael’s thumb caress the top of his jawline.

“Jesus Guerin, you know how to give a damn prep talk. Don’t you?” Alex finally looked up; the hazel of Michael’s eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Alex completely ignored the last part of Michael's statement.

Michael shrugged as he stood up, “Now, let’s get you back inside and finish your session. No breakdown is going to get you out of finishing the session.”

Alex smiles as nods, “Fine!” Michael reached down and helped Alex stand up. They walked side by side as the made their way back through the hospital doors. They went on with the session and when Alex went back to his room. That night, he picked up the phone and called Liz, which called Maria and the three of them talked for a good 3 hours. After he hung up with his two best friends, he felt a bit lighter than he did when he woke up this morning. Falling asleep, instead of dreaming about war. He dreamt about Michael, the way his hand felt on his skin. Turning into kissing the man’s lips, that felt real. Smiling when he woke up to use the bathroom, hoping that when he gets back to sleep so the dream can continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a longer one, and fieldtrip!


	7. Unsanctioned Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a surprise for Alex, just wanting to see a smile on the Airman. They take a little trip outside the hospital and end up somewhere Alex didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back again with a longer chapter this time. This is a fluffy chapter with some guests, and hope everyone enjoys it! 
> 
> So...it was brought to my attention that the title of this fic proceeds to picture Alex as someone that was helpless, because of the lost his leg and his PTSD symptoms. That was never my intention, so I'm thinking of a better title. I just wanted to show an AU story for Malex. My deepest apologies if anyone was offended by the title, and I'll come up with another title.
> 
> Thank you for staying with the story. You all rock!

Michael bounced down the hospital hallway towards Alex's room, it was a bright and sunny day outside. Michael was excited for the surprise he had for Alex today. It’s been almost three weeks since Alex started with his new leg, but they mostly stuck around the hospital. Today was the day the two of them were going to adventure out. Carrying Alex’s prosthetic case and two arm crutches. The two nurses at their station nodded as he past, he’s been visiting Alex every day whenever he would have spare time during the day. Today was their regular scheduled session, but he's been planning a surprise since last week. He hoped that Alex would like the adventure out.

Standing in front of Alex’s room. Slowly opening the door as Michael lightly knocked before opening the door fully. Walking in, he stopped dead as Alex was tossing his Air Force hoodie over his head. Michael swallowed heavily as he glared at Alex’s naked and toned torso before it was covered with the light grey material. ‘Did it just get really hot in here?’ Michael thought to himself.

“Michael,” Alex looked up as he put his hoodie into place. Michael was standing in the doorway as he gave Alex a smile. Alex stomach flip flopped as he stared at the curly haired man standing in front of him. “What are you doing here? I thought we had a session in 15 minutes?”

“Well,” he stepped further into room. “I thought for today’s session we would take a little field trip, really test this leg of yours out.” 

Alex’s eyes snap up as Michael walked over to his bed. Tossing the case on top of the table that was at the end of Alex's hospital bed. “What kind of field trip? I don’t know if that’s a good id…”

“Nope,” Michael looked over at Alex. “It’s a fantastic idea, time to stage a jail break. Come on. when was the last time you were out of this place?”

“Never,” Alex frowning. “The farthest I’ve been is the courtyard.”

“Well then…let’s get this leg on you and blow this popsicle stand.” 

Alex looked at Michael nervously, but the sense of calm fell over Alex as he looked into Michael's eyes. Pulling his pant leg up over his stump and taking the thick sock from Michael’s hand. He looked over at Michael as he slipped the sock on. His smiling face looking back at him as he grabbed on to the leg that was beside him. 

“Where are we going anyway?” Alex slid the leg over the sock.

“It’s a surprise,” he smirked as Alex went through the paces of putting his leg. Michael was standing off to the side, watching his hands attached every snap and buckle. Alex stood up, taking a couple of laps around the room. Standing in front of Michael, he handed him the arm crutches. “These are for balance, just in case.” Alex reached over, his hand grazing across Michael’s hand. Feeling the heat between them, Alex slid the steel crutches up his arms.

“Alright, let’s go.” Michael cleared his throat as he walked towards the door. He opened the door, waiting for Alex to get situated. Alex and Michael headed down the hall towards the entrance of the ward. Heading out to the parking lot, Michael made sure they stayed by his side as they headed towards a blue vintage Chevy truck.

“This your ride?” Alex asked as Michael turned around as he opened the passenger door. Alex slid in as Michael took the crutch and placed in back of the truck bed. Shutting the door, he leaned on the open window.

“Sure is…this is my baby.” Smiling as he tapped the top of the door before making his way to the driver’s side. Getting in, he turned to Alex. “Let’s go for a ride…”

Alex moved his legs around, shifting into a comfortable position as Michael started his truck. He was surprising how roomy the cab of Michael’s truck was. Beside the alien car scent hanging from the rear-view mirror, there was nothing that stood out. It was well worn in, but it ran better then most vehicles that Alex travelled in when he was overseas.

“How long have you had this piece of…” Michael looked over at Alex with a cocked eyebrow. “…this wonderful vehicle?”

“I’ve had it since I was in high school, I saved up all my money to buy this from old Mr. Saunders… he gave me a good deal. Let me fix it up with parts in the lot, every now and then when I have free time. I go back and work on some cars for him. The least I can do for all the times he helped me when I was in school.”

Alex smiles as he reaches over and squeezes the lower part of Michael’s forearm. “That’s really noble of you.”

“Yeah,” Alex looked at the Michael, he was blushing as he ran his hands over torn steering wheel. Alex turned his head, watching as he the buildings whizz by as they drove down the busy road. He started to recognize some of the places, as he would be here on leave between deployments. He turned down a road and started to head out of town.

“Seriously, where in the hell are we going?” Alex folded his arms over his chest.

“Jeez, you are not one for surprises…are you?” 

“Not after being at war for the last 10 years…”

Half and hour later, they pulled into the Wild Pony parking lot. Alex snapped his head towards Michael. “Why are we at The Wild Pony? This is Maria’s…”

“…bar. I know, the few times they have come to your sessions over the last few weeks. I've overheard her talking about her bar, found the number to called her up and she was willing to host our outing today. If anyone at the hospital asks, we went for a mini hike to work on your leg strength. They might frown upon this kind of outing.” Pulling into a parking spot beside the front door, he looked over at Alex and smirked. 

Michael hurried out and around to the truck bed so he could hand Alex his crutches. Both men walked into the bar, Maria was standing by the bar wiping glasses as Liz was sitting on a bar stool sipping a glass of water. They stopped talking as soon as the heard the door clicked close. “Alex!” they both yelled excitedly as they made their way over to the two men. Giving Alex a hug and showing them over to the bar stools, the three of them sat as Maria went behind the bar.

“So…What can I get you, Alex?” Maria asked as she reached across the bar and places her hand on Alex's arm. 

“I would love a beer; I haven’t had one in almost a year.” Maria winked as she bent down and opened a beer, sliding it across the bar. Maria looked over at Michael, “What can I get you, handsome?” Alex stilled as she watched Maria flirt with his Trainer.

“I’ll just take a water, still on duty.” Maria nodded as he grabbed a tall glass and filled up with ice and water.

For the next two hours, Alex sat around and visit with his friends. Michael listened to all the stories of Alex from when he was a teenager. Hearing about how much of a rebel he was in high school. Picturing him with piercings and spiky hair, Michael was suddenly very hot under the collar, digging his fingers in to his collar of his shirt.

“So…Michael,” he looked up from his glass of water just as Maria leaned across from him. “What’s your story? You are very mysterious. I feel this aura around you, it's has light and dark. So many questions you want answered."

Michael smirked, she was just like his sister. “Nothing much to my story, just foster kid that tried to make himself a better life."

“Oh. come on,” Suddenly Liz piped up on the other side of Alex. Alex turned around to look at him as they both heard the conversation Maria and Michael were having. “You are Physical Trainer at a veteran’s hospital, plus with how high-tech Alex’s leg is. You must be an engineering genius. You have a huge heart, I felt it when we first met you. You seem to care a lot about…” Alex suddenly cleared his throat and Liz just giggled as she smiled at the two men.

“Thanks Liz,” Michael gave her a wink as he took a sip of his water.

“You’re welcome, Mikey!” Hearing her giggle again as his eyes caught Alex’s. His phone suddenly went off snapping him out of their intense stare. “Crap…well ladies, I hate to cut this short. But I have to get this guy back to the hospital before the nurses decide to send out the MP’s to look for him.”

Maria came around the bar and wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders, Michael got up as well and pulled out his wallet. Put a $100 bill on the bar top, sliding it underneath empty glass of water he was drinking from. Watching Alex with his friends today, something came over him. Seeing Alex with such of huge smile on his face, made Michael feel fantastic. His smile made Michael extremely happy, and Michael couldn’t wait to see more of his smile. Next thing he knew, Liz pulling him into a hug, “Thank you, Michael! For bring him here, I haven’t seen him smile like this in a long time.”

Michael stepped back to look at the shorter brunette, “Your welcome. I’m glad the three of you had a good time. I got to know him a lot better now.”

Liz smiled, “I’m glad, don’t be a stranger. I like you, Mikey.” Patting him on the upper arm.

Suddenly Maria appeared at Liz’s side, she thanked him too. “You’re welcome back anytime, Guerin.”

“I might just take you up on that, this seems like my kind of place.”

“Yeah, your truck fits in perfectly here.” Alex commented as he stood beside Michael.

“Oh, hey now. Don’t knock my baby!” Michael turned to look at the dark-haired man that suddenly makes Michael breathless. Shaking his head, “Come on, Captain. We should get going.”

Walking out of the bar and towards Michael’s truck, they slowly made there way back to the hospital. By the time the two men got back to Alex’s room. Alex was exhausted, Michael helped Alex take off his leg. Michael gave his leg a quick massage before leaving. He knew Alex was sore for being on it most of the day. Michael’s fingers pressing into his lower thigh. Alex was biting back a moan when he hit one part just above his knee. When Michael was done, he packed up the leg. Leaning the case against the nearest wall, along with the crutches.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked as Michael turned towards the bed.

“I’m leaving it here; you need to get use to wearing it more then just during our sessions. Take it on little adventures just so you can work up the strength in your legs. Get use to wearing it for long periods of time.”

“Alright.” Alex looked from the case to Michael’s face. His hazel eyes had this sudden sparkle in them.

“So yeah…I’ll let you relax for the rest of the night.” Michael stepped forward, quickly patting the man on the shoulder. Alex suddenly grabbed his hand, suddenly Michael stepped into Alex’s bubble. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds, Michael was about to lean forward. A loud knock made the two men separate as a nurse stepped into the room and stopped abruptly.

“Oh sorry,” a small smile appeared on his face as she saw how the two men were standing. “I’m just here to drop off your meds, Captain Manes…Mr. Guerin, nice to see you again!”

“Right…I’m…I should go,” Michael nodded before giving one last smile to Alex then the nurse. Making his way quickly out of the room. Shaking his head as he walked back outside to his truck, getting inside his head fell forward on to his steering wheel. He groaned as he quickly started his truck and took off out of the parking lot.

Alex stared at the door as soon Michael disappeared through it. The nurse came over, handing him the small pill cup and smiling at him.

“What?” Alex looked over at the nurse, he popped the pills as the nurse handed him some water. 

“Those were some intense heart eyes there, Captain Manes.” Giving him a smirk as she took both cups in her hands. Alex stays quiet as she throws the cups in the garbage. She turned around, “I know you have a lot of shit you are dealing Alex, just don’t close yourself off because of it. Sometimes people come into your life for a reason…” tilting her head to the side, giving him one last smile before leaving the room. Alex let out the breath he was holding, closing his eyes as he fell back on to the bed. Michael suddenly popped into his mind, making his eyes pop back open and looked at the case that was sitting against the wall. He couldn't stop smiling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a moment next chapter that we've all been waiting for...


	8. What's Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is almost done his treatment, he's getting ready to return to the real world. Isobel invites Alex to a Michael's birthday. Michael's always hated his birthday, never had good memories. But this year might change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, as you can tell I changed the title. It's the same great story :) 
> 
> Thank you for the comments and kudos as always, I've got 2-3 more chapters to put up.

Alex was making his way to the PT room; he was making huge progress with his prosthetic. Every day he was walking for longer periods of time. He was proud of himself. His doctors and him have been discussing and actually decided that is was time for him to be discharged. For the last few days, he’s had counsellors and other people coming in to give him some information about housing he could move into for the short term. He really didn’t want to rely on the military 100% after the stay here for so long. When he talked to Liz, she told him not to worry about it and would find him a place that would be perfect for him.

“Alex,” he turned around to quickly. Wincing as he twisted his leg in a way that shot pain through his leg. 

“Son of a bitch,” he groaned out as he bent forward to grab his leg.

“Oh shit, Alex. I'm sorry, are you okay?” He looked up and saw Isobel standing beside him with her hand lightly on his back.

“Yeah,” he gritted his response. He stood up straight and looked at Michael’s sister. “I’m fine. What’s up?”

“So…” she looked behind her to see Michael in the room settling up his work area for Alex. “…Michael’s birthday is coming up in a couple weeks and I’m throwing him a birthday party. I wanted to invite you. I don’t know if you will still be here or not. But I would love for you to come. He seems to like you, a lot!" She smirked. "I want to make sure he has the best birthday, and I know you being there would make him extremely happy.”

“Michael deserves a good birthday,” Alex gave Isobel a smile. A look passed over her face as she gave him a huge smile. “Yeah sure…I…Umm, I'll try to make it to the party. Hopefully, I'm out by then.”

“I’ll figure out how to get your information from Michael, he never locks his damn phone. But I’ll let you know the deets,” Isobel’s phone beeps. Looking down at her phone, “Shit,   
I’ll talk to you soon. Have a good session, Captain Manes.” 

Isobel gave him a wink before taking off before Alex could even get a single word out, shaking his head as he walks through the swing doors. Seeing Michael look up with a huge smile on his face. The next hour flew by as they went through some more intense exercises to strengthen his leg. The tension between the two men was building throughout the session, neither men couldn't stop touching each other. 

“So,” Michael was stretching out Alex’s thigh muscles as he looked down at the man laying on the table. “I heard that you might be breaking out of this joint soon?”

Alex looked up at him as he wiped his forehead of sweat. “Yeah, probably in the next week or so.”

“What are your plans once you’re out?” Michael bent over and his face was only inches away from Alex’s as he stretched his right thigh muscle out.

“Move into my own place, then figure out what to do with the rest of my life. I only have a few more months of enlistment. Then I’m a free man. To be honest, it’s been 10 years. I don’t know how to live a normal life.”

“Hey,” Michael laid his leg down on the table. His hand landed on Alex's warm arm. The tenderness in his eyes as he look into Alex’s. “…you will figure it out.” Michael lightly patted his arm before moving his hands down to the leg to start massaging it.

After they were finished the cool down massage and stretch, Alex hopped down as Michael started to clean up his area. An awkward silence between before Alex said good-bye him, Michael watched as Alex made his way slowly towards the entrance. Michael knew there was still so much left unsaid between the two of them, he didn’t even know where to start. Knowing that Alex was leaving soon, to be honest Michael wasn’t ready to say good-bye to him yet.

A few weeks later, Michael was sitting with his back to the bar as he watched the people dancing to some pop song from when they were in high school a decade ago. Isobel took it upon herself to throw him a birthday party at the Wild Pony. Which was a surprise because he’s only mentioned the bar twice in the last few months. He was very surprised when he walked in and everyone yelled surprise. He smiled at everyone, but his eyes went around the room to search for the one person he’d hoped would be here. 

His eyes settled on Isobel, watching his sister dancing with her husband. As much as he hated dancing, he would love to be dancing right now with Alex. That man had been on his mind for the last two weeks, he missed Alex so much. Sighing as he tipped his beer bottle back making sure he got every last drop, before turning around towards Maria. She smiled at him as she reached down and grabbed another beer from the cooler. Popping the top and sliding the bottle across the top of the wood to him.

“Happy Birthday, Guerin!” Michael’s hand stopped halfway up as he heard Alex’s voice behind him. He shook his head before a small smirk appeared on his face as he swung around to face Alex. Suddenly Michael’s mouth went dry as he looked at Alex from top to bottom. He hasn’t seen the man in almost a few weeks, getting his release from the hospital a few days after their last session. Standing there, he was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red plaid button up shirt and black leather jacket. Michael bit back a groan as he finally met with Alex’s eyes with his own.

“Thanks,” Michael looked over Alex’s shoulder to see Isobel wink at him as she was listening to Max talk about something. “Glad you could make it, Isobel must have…”

“She cornered me before I left the hospital a few weeks ago. Plus…Maria decided to remind me everyday for the last week.” Alex smiled. Setting his crutch down beside of the bar stool that was next to Michael. He settled himself beside Michael as he saw in the corner of his eye the slight smile on Michael’s face. A sudden beer bottle appeared in front of Alex as he saw Maria wink at him before moving on to another customer.

“How’s your birthday been?” Alex leaned forward after taking a sip of his beer. 

“Much better, now that you’re here.” Michael twisted his body to face Alex. The few beers he’s had has made his lips a little looser. “I’ve really missed you since you left the hospital.”

Alex sucked in a deep breath before leaning more into Michael, “Really…I always thought I was a pain in your ass.”

“Oh, you were.” Michael’s grin lit up to his whole face as he leaned into Alex’s space. Only inches separated their faces, “But…for some reason…Alex Manes…I can’t get you out of my head.”

Alex froze, his eyes went wide when suddenly he felt a strong hand grazing placed on his upper back. Looking over at Michael, his eyes were piercing as he was staring at Alex. The heat he could feel from Michael’s hand, suddenly he felt like the he couldn’t breath. When he heard Liz’s voice yell hi to the both of them as she was taking off her biker jacket. She went to wrap her arms around Alex and Michael's shoulders. Alex needed air, feeling like he was suddenly under water. He got up quickly, grabbing his crutch and made a bee line for the front door. The music suddenly got to louder and his body started to shake with his temperature started to rise. He didn’t know what was happening, this didn’t feel like a panic attack he usually has. This was different, Alex thinking about what Michael just said to him. Finally taking a deep breath as the cool hair hit his face. He turned and walked around the corner, resting on his back against the cool brick wall. Taking deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

Michael looked at the door, his heart sank a little. Blinking as he looked at Liz, a shocked look on her face.

“Is he okay?” Liz looked back at the door. "I didn't mean to freak him out, I shouldn't have surprised him."

“I don’t know, we were talking, and I was trying to tell him something. But you came and he suddenly took off.” Michael got up from his stool. “I’m going to see if he’s okay.” Liz tried as he patted his shoulder. Trying to hide her smile as he could feel her watching him as he jogged towards the door. When Michael stepped outside, he couldn’t see him. He heard mumbling coming from the side of the building.

“Alex…are you okay?” Michael’s voice made Alex look up to see him standing in front of him with his hands buried deep in jean pockets.

“Yeah…yes,” Alex looked at him. “I’m fine…actually no I’m not. I don’t know if this is a panic attack or maybe I’m just not ready to be around a lot of people in a bar. Or is it because you missed me. Is this my life now? I don’t know what the hell is going on, now I’m rambling because I don’t know what the fuck is going on with me.” Alex bent over slightly.

Michael walked up to Alex, “Can I touch you?” Seeing Alex nod, he placed his hand on the middle of his back. Feeling him stiffen slightly, he straighten back up as Michael kept his hand still. Feeling Alex take a breath in. He started to relax as Michael leaned against the wall beside him. Feeling Michael's hand start to move along his spine. 

“Why aren’t you inside? It's your birthday,” Alex finally said as he stood up straight up and looked into Michael’s hazel almost green eyes that were shining from the Wild Pony sign above them.

“Because you are out here, and I got worried when you took off suddenly. Liz was worried too.” Michael slowly slid his hand off of his back, sinking back in to his pocket. “I was really worried.”

“I’m sorry that I caused a scene at your birthday party…” Alex looked up at him. A slight sadness filled Alex’s eyes. “…I should get out here so you can…” He started to move away from Michael. Walking past him, wanting to get into his car and leave.

“Please don’t…” Michael’s hand came up, resting it in the middle of Alex’s chest.

“Michael.” Sighed.

“Alex…please stay,” Michael pleaded. They stayed there staring at each other for a few seconds. Alex seemed calmer now. When Alex turned towards Michael, their faces only and inch away from each other. Their eyes staring into each other’s, “You didn’t get me anything for my birthday, did you?” Michael whispered.

Alex swallowed hard as he shook his head no. Finally looking away, “I didn’t know what you wanted, so I was just going to by you a drink or two.” Alex’s eyes snap down to Michael’s lips as a slight smile on appeared on his face. “Why?”

“I know what I want…” his voice sounded strained as his body moved in closer. Michael leaned in and lightly took Alex’s lips with his. Michael’s hands come up and take each side of Alex’s face. Deeping the kiss as he backed Alex towards the brick wall. The man on the other end of his lips sank his hands into his unruly curls as Alex tongue slid across Michael’s bottom lip. Their bodies molding together as Alex took control and pushed Michael back so that his back was against the wall this time. His crutch forgotten on the ground beside them. Michael arms wrapped around Alex as they both put everything into this kiss. Michael’s hand shifted and Alex’s bare back made contact as he sunk his hand underneath his clothing. Both men never wanted this kiss to end.

A door suddenly banged open, breaking them both apart. Heavily breathing, their foreheads resting on each other’s as they both heard Isobel calling out Michael’s name. Hearing Isobel shoes on the gravel as she turned the corner, a huge smile appeared on her face as she looked at the two men that were against the wall. Alex and Michael’s hair going every where. Their swollen and red lips noticeable as they distance themselves further as Isobel watched the two men.

Isobel started laughing as she gave the boys a thumbs up and turns to go back into the bar. Hearing her yell as she entered, “Don’t worry everyone. They are having a moment…with their lips!” 

Michael pulled at his leather jacket; leaning his forehead against Alex’s again. Michael smiled as they looked into each other’s eyes. “I’ve been daydreaming about doing that for last 3 fucking months.” Placing his hand on the side of Alex’s cheek.

“Really…” Alex eyes popped as he looked at Michael. “The minute that I walked into the PT room, I couldn’t stop thinking about these damn curls.” Tugging at a loose curl that was close to his ear.

“Tell me about it, your brown eyes would haunt my dreams. But I couldn’t do anything because you were a patient. It almost killed me…”

They both start laughing as Michael’s thumb passed along Alex’s bottom lip, “What do we do now?” Alex asked.

“I’d say let’s ditch this party and go for a drive, but I know that Isobel would kill me if I left now. So…let’s head back inside so you can buy me that birthday drink.” Michael smiled. Giving him a sweet kiss. 

Alex nodded, Michael stepped back and bent down to pick up Alex’s crutch. He handed it to Alex as the two of them walked back into the bar. When they were walking back inside, Michael’s hand entangled in Alex’s free one. They both felt the stares as they took the seats they occupied before. The rest of the night was filled with laughs and fun, Liz and Maria were introduced to Michael’s family. It seemed that Liz and Max hit it off immediately. Before the two of them headed home for the night, Alex and Michael shared one more kiss before Alex got into his car to head back to his apartment. Exchanging numbers so they could stay in touch and maybe go for coffee when they were both free. When Isobel dropped Michael off at his Airstream, he crashed on his bed and couldn’t stop smiling. He finally got to kiss the man he’s been dreaming about for the last 6 months. He couldn’t wait to see where the two of them go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOOHHHHH!!!! What a way to end this chapter, right!!! First kiss...


	9. One Small Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a new mission, this mission he's wanting to complete today. A step towards his new and happy life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, here is another chapter. It's a smaller chapter but an important one. 
> 
> Glad everyone liked the name change, it fits what the story is about more. 
> 
> As always thank you for the kudos and comments, and enjoy the new chapter.

The next couple of weeks, the two men barely saw each other. Alex was busy getting settled and getting a job with a computer company that hired him instantly with his intelligence background. Michael had been in and out of town with conventions and meetings. Alex decided enough was enough, Michael texted him a few days ago and said he was back in town after a weeklong trip to Silicon Valley.

Alex parked his Jeep in visitors parking lot of the hospital that he called home for almost a year. Having a free day, he knew that this was the only way he would be able to see Michael. He wanted to surprise him, since the two of them have been in this weird limbo ever since Michael’s birthday. Seeing Michael's vintage truck parked across the lot in staff parking. Alex smile grew as he got out and made his way to the front doors. Some of the nurses waved as he passed by the nurse’s station. A few of them even came up to him to give him hugs. Telling him that they missed him here, but they were glad he was out of this place and living his life. 

“You here to see Michael?” the one nurse asked as he shifted his feet. Leaning forward on his single arm crutch.

“Maybe,” he smiled. The nurse clapped her hands as her smile was wide.

“Did you guys finally hook up? Because there was a bet going on with the nurses to see how long it would take for the two of you to…you know?” winking at him.

“Oh god,” Alex blushed. “No…we are just in this weird friend stage right now. I don’t know what is going on to be honest. We kissed…”

The nurse hits Alex in the shoulder, “I knew it…well when you guys make it official. Let us know, we have a lot of money riding on this.” Alex looked at her shocked. “What? The two of you have been our entertainment for the last few months. We were waiting for when you guys would get together, all the heart eyes and flirting. It was like one of those CW shows when the OTP couple circle around each other and you have to cut the sexual tension with a machete.” 

“Alright, alright…I let you guys know.” Alex smiles as he shakes his head. “You guys are the worse.” She shrugs as she gives him another hug and tells him to go get his man. 

Making his way towards the familiar PT room, he didn’t know if Michael had any patients right now. But he really wanted to see Michael, Alex missed him a lot. But this was a step towards something that Alex has been afraid to take since he came out in high school. He was making the first big move towards his future. Taking a deep breath in, he looked through the small window and saw Michael with his back turned away from the door. 

His hand rested on the doors, he pushed it open and stopped inside the door as he saw Michael turn and leaned over his worktable. He had papers spread out all over the top, his hands buried in his hair as he was reading something in front of him. He looked frustrated as hell, Alex stepped forward to walk to the edge of his table. Knowing that the click of his crutch was loud enough to hear. But Michael was concentrating so hard that he didn’t even look up. Standing there for a few seconds before he cleared his throat.

Michael looked up; his eyes went wide as he saw Alex standing in front of his workstation. His eyes travelled down looking at Alex as he swallowed hard. Alex was wearing a fitted leather biker jacket, that made Michael think very dirty thoughts. Along with a fitted pair of black jeans and a tight V-neck t-shirt. “Alex, what are you doing here?”

“Well, it seems like we have both been busy lately. I thought I would come pay you a visit, since I had a free day and…” Alex leaned forward and stopped just inches from Michael’s face. “…I really wanted to see you.” Alex smiled as he stared into Michael’s sparkling hazel eyes. 

Michael eyes quickly looked around the room as the other therapists were working with patients. He stood up straight, stepping around the table and standing only inches away from Alex. 

“I missed you.” Michael whispered to Alex as they were standing so close, he could feel Alex’s body heat.

Alex looked around quickly, taking a breath before he did something he never thought he would do in front of any other service men. He grabbed Michael by his plain white t-shirt and pulled him in to captured his pouty lips passionately. Michael’s hand immediately came up and grab the side of Alex’s face to deepen the kiss. There lips tangled together as Alex buried his hand in to Michael’s curly hair. Opening his mouth, Alex felt Michael tangled his tongue around his as they continued to kiss each other breathless.

Breaking apart, they rested their foreheads against each other. Loud clapping coming from all over the large training room. They both looked around as a few of the other therapists were clapping, Alex blushed as he looks at Michael. He had a smirk on his face, he let out a laugh as Michael traced his hand along Alex’s sharp jawline. 

“I was wondering if you want to go out on a date,” Alex blurted out to cut the tension. He took a breath as he looked down at his crutch and back at Michael. The man smiling back, “…with me?”

Michael was shocked as his boldness, he honestly thought he would be the one to ask this man out. Looking at Alex, as he shifted on his feet to take the weight off his leg.

“Yes,” Michael answered with a smile. “I would love to go out on a date with you.”

“Good, good…” Alex breathed out. “Great!”

“Is that all you came here for?” Michael started to laugh. “You’re adorable.” He kissed Alex lightly on the lips again.

“Shut up,” Alex pushed Michael’s shoulder. “This was nerve racking; I was scared shitless that you would say no.”

“I would never say no, not a chance.”

“Good, great…I should let you get back to work. I think I took up enough of your time.” 

Michael shrugged his shoulders, “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Alex Manes.”

Alex smiles, “You are such a flirt, Michael Guerin.”

Giving him a wink, “I have patient in a few minutes,” Michael grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll call you later after I’m done for the day.”

Alex nodded as the door flew open and Michael looked past his shoulder to his next appointment. He leaned forward and gave Alex a quick kiss. Alex smiled as he turned to walk out of the PT room, turning back to look at Michael. He settled into his groove with his patient, Michael caught his eye and gave him a smile before he headed out the door. Alex made his way back out to his Jeep, passing by the nurse’s station and giving them a wink. He heard giggling as he walked through the doors. Breathing out as he stepped into the sunshine, he took the first step. He was going to be happy, knowing he needs to work on the happiness inside. But he wanted Michael to be a part of that happiness, to be a part of his new life Alex is building for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....DATE NIGHT!!


	10. Hot Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is a big night for Alex and Michael, it's their first date. The night was going great, and Michael can't keep his hands off of Alex. This was the beginning of something special, they both knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, back with another chapter. With this chapter I'm upping the rating on this fic because...yeah ;) 
> 
> Thanks everyone for sticking with this and there is maybe another chapter or two. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Michael was looking in the small mirror hanging on the opposite side of the well lived in Airstream. He straightens his navy button-up shirt; he’s never been this nervous before. Tonight, was his first date with Alex. He didn’t want to mess tonight up. Pulling his jean pant leg up and slipped into his boots as his phone rings beside him.

“Hello,” Michael said as he did up the zipper on the side of his boots.

“Michael, are you busy?” Isobel’s voice bellowed through the phone, sounded a bit panic.

“I am, what do you need?” 

“Oh shit, my toilet is being an asshole…can you come fix it?”

“I can come tomorrow.”

“Why not tonight?” she whined and swore at her toilet.

“Because Is, I have a date tonight. Sorry but that is way more important then your toilet! I’ve been waiting for this date for months.”

“Oh…come on, Michael…I think you can be late or postpone some date with a person you picked up somewhere.”

“Actually, Isobel! I have a date with Alex. You are going…”

“You’re going out with Alex…Oh My God…okay never mind. Come tomorrow afternoon or whenever!” he could hear clapping on the other side of the phone. “Have fun…I want full details tomorrow.”

“Okay Is, I need to go.” 

Michael hung up the phone as he checks himself out one more time before heading out. Dragging his hand through his curls before grabbing his wallet and keys to head out. Alex texted him the details of the restaurant they were meeting at. Michael wanted to pick him up, but Alex has been working late for the last couple nights. The semi-fancy restaurant wasn’t that far away from his Airstream, as he pulls in and parks his truck as he sees Alex’s vehicle pull in behind him. Looking in the rear-view mirror, he took a nervous breath in before he opened his door. Walking over to meet Alex as he was getting out of his Jeep. 

Michael finally got a good look at Alex when he stepped into the light. Alex was wearing a pair of dark tanned khaki pants with a black sweater and collar popping up the neckline. 

His sleeves were rolled up showing off his toned arms. The pair of black casual shoes completed the outfit that made him look like sex on two feet.

“Hi,” Alex smiles as Michael walks up to him. “Sorry if I’m late, I lost track of time trying to figure out what to wear tonight and I was afraid I was late…”

“Hey,” Michael grabbed his hand, giving him a quick squeeze. “You’re not late, I just got here.”

“Oh, good,” Alex took a deep breath in as he looked up at Michael.

“You ready to go in?” Michael reached across to grab on to Alex’s cool hand. Alex nodded and Michael tugged him towards the front door. The two men walked hand in hand into   
the loud restaurant. The raven-haired hostess gave them a smile as they walked up to stand. The hostess smiled towards Michael as gave his name for the reservation, grabbing two menu’s and taking them over to a back booth with romantic lighting.

“By the way,” she stuttered her step. Watching the two men sit down and sliding towards each other. “You two look really cute together! Of course, two handsome men like yourself would be into each other.”

“Thanks,” Alex and Michael laughed as Michael grabbed on to Alex’s hand. 

Alex smiled at the hostess as she smiled and walked away. Michael turned to Alex, “Well…I think you’re pretty hot, like really hot.”

Alex blushed, “Thanks.” 

Suddenly a waiter came over to take their drink orders, both men ordered a beer. Looking over, Alex watch as Michael looked over his menu. Alex smiled as he looked back at his, trying to figure out what he was going to order. They fell into an easy conversation as they had their drinks delivered and ordered their meals. Michael ordered the Shrimp Scampi with no garlic bread and Alex ordered the Mac and Cheese. Alex and Michael talked about what they have been up to in the last few days. Alex talked about how it’s a slow process in getting back into civilian life. But he was slowly getting there.

“Alex,” Michael leaned in close, squeezing his hand. “When you put your mind to anything, you get it done. You proved that when you were in the hospital.”

“Guerin,” Alex leaned closer the curly-haired man. Looking into Michael’s eyes, the low light shining in his hazel eyes. His eyes glancing down to his lips, a small smirk on them.

Before Alex could say anything else, Michael leaned over and took Alex’s lips with passion. There lips moving against each other as the kissed deepen within seconds. A clearing of the throat made the two men break apart. Michael turned his head and smiled as the waiter was standing there with the two plates of food. Alex felt his face go red as his meal was placed in front of him.

“Did you want a refill on the beer?” the waiter asked Alex.

“No, I’ll just have a water,” Alex smiled. “No need for my mouth to blurt out sexual innuendo because I'm to tipsy.”

Michael smiled, “I wouldn’t mind. Make the night way more interesting.” 

Michael winked at him, “Oh, be quiet and eat your shrimp scampi.”

The rest of the evening, the two men talked. Alex skated around the subject of his family, there was a story there. But Michael didn’t want to press, knowing a little bit from when Alex was in the hospital. Michael told him about growing up in the system, that he didn’t have much when he was growing up. But he was glad that he had Max and Isobel, even though he didn’t see them all the time. Getting the scholarship in high school was a god sent, he wanted to prove to everyone that he could make something of himself.

“That’s amazing, Michael!” Alex grabbed on to his warm hand, giving it a squeezed. 

“It’s not that amazing, I just didn’t want to sleep in the back of my truck for the rest of my life.”

“You slept in the back of your truck?”

“Yeah, pretty much until I graduated high school. My foster family were only in it for the monthly check, wasn’t anywhere near Max and Isobel so my truck was my home.” Michael shrugged.

Alex lifted his hand and placed it on Michael’s cheek, his head leaning into it. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I know how it feels like when you are not wanted.”

Michael grabbed on to his hand, “It made me who I am today! 

“I like who you are.” 

Michael smiled, “I like who I am too…” He paused as he looked Alex in the eyes. “…especially when I’m with you.”

Alex smiled as he leaned over and kissed Michael deeply, both his hands sinking in his curls. Alex leaned back on the soft back of the booth, their mouths molding to each other as Michael twisted his tongue around Alex’s. The low light surrounding made it impossible to see what was going on behind the table. Alex suddenly felt Michael’s hand slipping between his legs. Grazing along his thigh, closer to his groin. Feeling the rough fingers along the seam of his pants. Moving closer and closer, Alex bit his lip. “Michael,” his voice groaned out. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to make-out with my date,” he replied softly as he took Alex’s lips again. His hand slipping further up the man’s thigh, his thumb playing with the bottom zipper seam of Alex’s pants. 

“We’re in public,” Alex mumbled against his lips. “…we are going to get in trouble.”

“Nobody can see anything, only if stay quiet.” Alex’s head fell back against the top of the booth. Michael’s fingers started to slowly pull down the zipper and undid the button. “I want you…” his hand slid over the soft material of his boxer briefs and started to stroke his half hard cock. Alex leaned his head against Michael’s as he continued to stroke him slowly. Michael slipped his hand underneath the material, skin on skin contact as Alex bit back a loud moan. Knowing his precum acted like lube as he picked up the pace. Taking his mouth for another deep kiss as Alex moaned. 

Alex could feel his orgasm building deep down, as Michael nipped at his bottom lip. Alex’s hands come up and clenched his curls, he broke the kiss. Alex buried his head into Michael’s neck. Biting down on his skin as his orgasm takes over his body quicker then he thought, his moan muffled as his body slightly jerked as Michael’s hand stilled. Feeling Michael’s mouth underneath his ear, kissing and licking the spot he just sucked on. Michael’s hand slipped out as his other hand grabbed the napkin on the table to wipe his hand off. The two of them separated as Alex pinned up his pants quickly. Michael reached for his water to take a long drink. 

“Jesus, Michael that was…” Alex’s eyes caught Michael’s, sparkling as Michael’s were sparkling back at him.

“Hot!” Michael finishing his sentence. “I’ve never done anything like that before. Something came over me…”

Alex smiled, “Me either.” 

“I feel like this isn’t going to be last time that I wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off of you.” Michael smirked at the man sitting beside him.

“I feel the same way,” Alex smiled as he laced his hand with Michael’s.

The waiter came to give them the check, Alex grabbed it before Michael could. “You can get the next one.”

Michael nodded, “Of course.”

Alex paid and they walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Making out against Michael’s truck for another 10 minutes before Alex broke the kiss and said he needed to leave before they went any further. Giving him one more quick kiss before opening the door for Michael. Michael settled in his truck and smiled as he started the truck. Alex watched as Michael back up as he made his way over to his vehicle, waving one last time before the truck left the parking lot. Alex smiled as he sat in his seat, tonight was way more then he expected. He couldn’t wait for their next date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe!!!


	11. What's to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Michael decide on a night out with Family and Friends. drinks are flowing and it's Karaoke night at The Wild Pony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone well this is the last chapter...for now!!! I might write more chapters but I'm having writers block after writing this last chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, leaving the kudos and comments. You guys are awesome!!!

Michael was beyond excited for tonight, Alex and him were heading to the Wild Pony to spend some time with their family and friends. Alex invited Liz and of course Maria since she owns the bar they were going to. Michael invited Max and Isobel to join the small group. The couple have been dating for the last two months, and a few nights ago they were having dinner at Michael’s Airstream. They were talking and thought it would be a good idea for them to have a night out with everyone they care about.

Michael was on his way to pick Alex up from his apartment complex, pulling into visitor parking and quickly hopped out of his truck. Adjusting the solid light brown button up shirt, as he smiled walking up the walkway he knows really well. He’s spent a lot of time here in the last few weeks and waking up to Alex in the morning was the best feeling in the world. Michael knew he was completely in love with Alex. They haven’t talked about how they were feeling. The man just wanted to live in the moment. But in the back in   
Michael’s mind he was scared that Alex didn’t feel the same way about him. There were a lot of ‘what ifs’ when it came to the two of them and their future.

Knocking on the door, a few seconds later Alex opened the door wearing a pair of tight black jeans that looked like he painted them his body. A deep red sweater that shapes his chest perfectly. When Michael looked up at Alex’s eyes, there was a small amount of kohl liner around them. Michael had to bite back a moan.

“Damn…” Michael said as he stepped in the doorway to kiss Alex’s full lips. “You look sexy as hell, Alex. Makes me want to back you into your apartment and cancel tonight’s plans.”

Alex laughed as shook his head while he grabbed his leather jacket out of the closet and slipped it on. Turning back to Michael and watched his eyes travel back up to Alex’s. His hazel eyes darker than they usual are. “Not tonight, but I can make sure I wear this on our next date night.” Watching Michael’s whole body stiffen. Hearing him groan again. “Now let’s go.”

Michael entangled his hand with Alex’s as they walked out of his building and towards the Michael’s vintage truck. Michael opened the door for him and gave Alex a kiss through the window as he settled into the passenger seat. Michael smiled as he made his way around the truck to the driver’s seat. Alex moved a bit closer and rested his hand on Michael's thigh as the truck pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the Pony.

“You excited for tonight?” Michael asked as he dragged his thumb across the outside of Alex’s hand.

“I am, but nervous too. Both of our families meeting. Spending time together…”

“It will be fine, Alex. It’s not like they haven’t met before, it’s just spending more time to get to know each other.” Michael lifted his hand and grazed his fingers along Alex’s cheek as the truck stops at the red light. Seeing Alex smile before he turned his head back to the road and light turn green.

Small talk filled the truck the rest of the way to the bar, Michael pulled beside Max’s parked Jeep. Looking over, Alex was searching the parking lot and smiled when he recognized one of the other cars in the lot. Michael could feel that this was going to be a good night.

Making their way into the bar, the music was subtly playing in the background as people were talking and cheering over by the pool table. Alex saw Liz waving them over to one of the bigger tables by the far corner. Michael looked around the bar and found Max sitting on a bar stool staring at the said table that Liz was sitting at. As Isobel was standing beside him twirling the straw in her fruity cocktail that was in her hands.

“I’m going to get Max and Is, I’ll meet you over at the table.” Michael kissed Alex on the cheek and walked over to his brother and sister. Alex nodded and headed to Liz, she got up and wrapped her arms around her friend’s shoulders. 

“I’m so happy we could all get together and hang out,” Liz said as she sat back down pulling Alex with her. “It feels like forever since we’ve seen each other.” 

“I’ve been busy,” Alex smirked as he looked over at his boyfriend talking with his brother and sister.

“I bet you have,” Liz winked as she shoved his shoulder to get his attention. Alex looked back at Liz with a smile on her face. “How is everything going with him?” She pointed her drink towards Michael.

“Amazing…” Alex looked over and caught Michael’s eye. They both smiled at each other as Isobel snapped her fingers to get his attention again. Alex turned back to Liz, “…we try to see each other as much as possible. I never thought I would be able to have anything like what I have with Michael. With everything with my family, it’s just…I think I’m in love with him!”

“Oh Alex,” Liz attacked him with the biggest hug. Hugging for a few seconds before he felt a hand sliding up the middle of his back. Letting Liz go as he looked up to see Michael standing behind him with his two siblings standing awkwardly beside him.

“Hi babe,” Alex smiled as Michael leaned down placing a hand on his cheek to give him a kiss. At that moment, Maria walked over with a serving tray full of drinks. Michael reintroduced his brother and sister to Liz and Maria. Michael taking a seat beside Alex, wrapping his arm around the back of his chair. Talking amongst each other for the next hour until Maria excused herself to help set up the karaoke stage.

“Oh god,” Alex hid his face in Michael’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Michael looked over to kiss Alex’s temple.

“It’s karaoke night!”

“So…” Alex lifted his head to look at his boyfriend.

“I have a strong feeling that Maria is going to get me up there tonight.”

“You know you don’t have too.”

“I know, but I’m trying to get back to a normal life again. I’m going to need a few more shots if I’m going to get my ass up there.”

Michael turns to Alex, “How about I make you a deal?”

“Okay…” Alex cocked his eyebrow towards his boyfriend.

“If you get up there to sing a song, I’ll sing something too.”

“Really,” Alex smiled as he leaned over and gave Michael a passionate kiss.

“I’d do anything for you. Plus, I really want to hear you sing, you always hummed when you were in the hospital.”

When Maria finally came back to the table, informing Alex that she already put him on the list to go up and sing. She looked between the two of them as Alex and Michael's heads where close together, talking very intimately.

“Maria,” Michael got her attention, she smiled as she focused on Alex’s boyfriend.

“Yeah.”

“Where is this said list, I want to put my name on it too.” Smiling as he looked at the over at Isobel and Max. Both of them were completely in shock.

“Oh, I can go put your name on when you find something to sing,” handing him the thick book of songs to pick from. 

Michael flips open the book and starts looking at the list of songs. Alex already knows the song Maria picked out for him. It was a song that he used to do, before he left for the war. Michael closed the book and snapped Alex out of his thoughts, he looked over at his boyfriend. Michael wrote down what he wanted to sing and passed it to Maria. Michael leaned over and started talking to Liz. The song he was going to sing was perfect, the song was everything he wanted to say to Alex.

Maria called Alex’s name, slowly making his way up to the small stage at the front of the bar. The table was hooting and hollering as he sat down on the stool that Maria placed behind him. The beat started and Alex smiled, ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ by Elvis Presley lyrics started to come across the screen.

The whole bar went silent as Alex’s angelic voice rang out, Michael couldn’t take his eyes off his boyfriend. As long as he’s known this man. He didn’t know he could sing like this. Michael didn't know that could fall more in love with this man, but here and now he found out that he could. 

Liz looked over at Michael and saw his jaw hitting the floor, leaning over smiling as she saw the heart eyes shining. She leaned over and whispered, “His voice is beautiful, right?”

“I didn’t know he could sing like this,” Michael commented back.

“Yeah, he used to sing all the time in high school.” Liz spoke, she didn’t know for sure if was even listening anymore. “I don’t know if he sang when he was overseas, I’m sad that he never pursued it. He would have been selling out stadiums by now.”

Michael turned his head when Alex’s voice hit the high note and he didn’t faulter as he dipped back down. The song ended and the whole bar erupted in applause. Alex turned red as he made his way back to his seat beside Michael. Michael grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him passionately.

“That was so fucking sexy!” Michael mumbled against his lips.

“Really?” Alex laughed as there was a drink placed in front of him. He looked up and Maria smiled down at him as she patted his shoulder. Feeling Michael’s hand wrapped back around his shoulder and started playing with the collar of his shirt.

“That was amazing, Alex!” she leaned down and kissed his cheek as she made her way to the other side of the table. 

There were a few more people went up to perform some Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars and a random Nickelback song that didn’t go over really well when the guy went way out of tune on the chorus. Finally, Michael’s name was called, walking up to the stage with his cowboy swagger. The melody of the song started; his nerves came to the surface as he saw the lyrics start appearing on the screen in front of him.

He started singing, Alex’s whole-body shiver as his voice carried across the whole bar. The chorus of ‘Amazed’ by Lonestar, Michael opens his eyes and immediately looks over at Alex big brown eyes. Those eyes filled with tears as Michael kept singing to him. When the song ended, Alex instantly got up from his chair and made his way over to Michael as he stepped off the stage. 

“Baby...you’re amazing,” Alex mumbled before kissing him senseless in front of the whole bar. 

Michael broke the kiss as he smiled. “Thank you.”

“I love you, Michael Guerin.” They both stopped as Michael searched his eyes.

“Did you just say…”

“Yes, I think I fell in love with you the minute I met you!” 

“Alex…” Michael started to say.

“You don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready, but…”

“I love you so much, Alex Manes. I’ve loved you for longer then I care to admit.” Michael smiled.

Kissing again before getting yelled at from one of the asshole patrons told them to get their gay asses out of the way. Breaking the kiss but before Michael could make it over to punch the dick in the face. Maria got up and kicked the guy off the chair and towards the door, yelling at him that his ass was banned forever.

“You wanna get out of here?” Alex asked as they looked over at the table. Liz and Max were in deep conversation as Isobel was talking to newly seated Maria. Michael nodded as they made their way to the table. Letting everyone know that they were leaving and heading back to Alex’s place for the night. The two of them headed out of the bar, Alex curled around Michael as they drove back to Alex’s apartment.

The next couple of weeks, Alex and Michael spend most of their time together. They were happy, Alex had his good and bad days. The bad days were really bad when he would have those depressing thoughts, his PTSD was starting to come more frequent when dreams started to mess with his sleep patterns. But Michael was there for him as much as he could be, they even fought about it when Alex decided that he didn’t need the babying. Which ended with Michael wrapping himself around Alex as they sat on the floor in Alex’s hallway. 

Alex decided it was time to sit down with psychiatrist and start talk about everything he’s went through. But through it all, Michael was there for him. 

Even when Alex would push him away, he always came back. Alex would open the door or showed up at the Airstream, the airman would wrap around Michael’s body. The one time, their fight was so bad that they didn’t see each other for a few days. When Michael showed up at Alex’s apartment, when he opened the door. Michael wrapped himself around Alex, he knew right then and there that he was going to marry this man someday.


End file.
